


Mothers

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet by request.<br/>Prompt: Mother<br/>Pairing: Cassie, Adria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers

Cassie stood up from placing the wreath and brushed her hand across her eyes in a futile attempt to wipe away her tears.

“I can’t believe it’s been three years,” she said weeping. “She was a good mother – she was the best person I ever knew.”

“Yes, she was,” Daniel replied pulling Cassie close. “The very best.”

As she stood off to the side as the anniversary service ended, Vala wiped away her own tears, heartbroken at the knowledge that she would never be the kind of mother Janet Frasier had been and that Daniel would never hold Adria in his arms as lovingly as he held Cassie.


End file.
